


It was fate

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Poly, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Season/Series 01, Revenge, Season/Series 04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Sapeva fin troppo bene perché lo faceva.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 5





	It was fate

Sapeva fin troppo bene perché lo faceva.

Quando aveva conosciuto lord Thomas Hamilton aveva sentito chiaramente il legame che poteva esserci tra di loro ma James McGraw non vi aveva dato particolarmente peso. Lord Hamilton era un omega, fatto piuttosto strano nell’aristocrazia ma era sposato e lady Miranda era indubbiamente una donna notevole, una beta come poche. Eppure non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa, in quelle poche settimane il pensiero di Thomas Hamilton aveva popolato la sua mente in ogni momento, soprattutto la notte.

Non aveva mai pensato ad un uomo in quella maniera, e per di più sposato e sicuramente già vincolato ma quando chiudeva gli occhi lo immaginava accanto a sé, il volto tenero eppure ricolmo di ardimento, le dita sottili e lunghe che non avevano mai realmente lavorato in vita loro e il corpo tonico, forgiato da esercizi di scherma e cavalcate invece che dal duro lavoro. E subito doveva infilarsi una mano nelle brache per risolvere il problema.

La legge aveva una scappatoia per la sodomia se e solo se riguardava un omega maschio e il suo alpha, altrimenti non c’era pietà per i giovani prostituti che adescavano ad Hyde Park o per gli alpha che seducevano giovinetti in pieno giorno, a meno che ovviamente non fossero ricchi aristocratici.

Era stata proprio lady Hamilton a spiegargli la verità ossia che lei e suo marito non si erano mai vincolati proprio perché lui fosse libero un giorno di trovare il suo alpha, e quelle parole erano state rivelatorie.

Il loro primo bacio era stata la conferma del profondo legame che li univa e che li avrebbe uniti per sempre. Scoprire il corpo dell’altro era stato paradisiaco e poterlo possedere per la prima volta era stata la conferma del loro legame, affondare in quel corpo sodo, beandosi dei suoi gemiti e delle sue implorazioni, godendo del rispettivo piacere gli aveva confermato che la sua ossessione aveva un fondamento: Thomas Hamilton era il suo omega.

Avevano trascorso innumerevoli pomeriggi e infinite sere ad esplorare il corpo dell’altro, indugiando in ogni possibile idea che balzava loro in mente e teneramente sorvegliati da lady Miranda, custode segreta del loro legame.

Poi tutto era andato a rotoli e quello che più lo ossessionava era il non aver fatto niente, non aver trovato alcun sistema per impedire che Thomas venisse portato via ma anzi essere fuggito come un codardo con Miranda. Thomas era il suo omega, si erano giurati amore e fedeltà eppure non era stato in grado di proteggerlo.

Vendicarlo era diventata la sua ossessione, la vendetta era ciò che lo aveva spinto a ribellarsi alla corona, a diventare un pirata perché se aveva fallito nel proteggere il suo omega almeno lo avrebbe vendicato. Poterlo dimenticare sembrava facile ma la sua mente gli giocava brutti scherzi riportandogli alla mente frammenti di Thomas, il suo sorriso dolce, le mani esperte che lo toccavano, le cosce che lo stringevano e gli occhi, quegli occhi amorevoli sembravano non lasciarlo mai.

La vicinanza di Miranda non era sufficiente a lenire quel dolore, sarebbe stato come pretendere di svuotare l’oceano con un bicchiere, impossibile e impraticabile. Aveva fallito il suo compito come capitano e come alpha e non se lo sarebbe mai potuto perdonare, solo la vendetta gli era rimasta, e che quel pensiero lo ossessionasse pure.

Non aveva creduto alla morte di Thomas, la sua mente gli suggeriva che era la cosa più sensata, che nessuno era mai uscito da Bedlham ma lui avrebbe dovuto saperlo se il suo omega fosse morto. Non aveva avvertito alcun dolore lancinante, nessuna oppressione, nulla.

Aveva capito il motivo solamente in quella piantagione quando se lo era visto davanti: Thomas era vivo, il suo omega era vivo ed era infine giunto il momento di abbandonare la sua ossessione e dedicarsi all’altro com’era giusto che fosse, Thomas non era mai stato eliminato dai suoi pensieri e ora … ora era lì.


End file.
